A Night So Different From the Rest
by timelucked
Summary: Kagome/Inuyasha. What more can i say? Normal he comes to get her, she's reluctant. So what do they do? Just stay at her house, spilling their heart and souls to each other. You know how it is.


**A Night So Different From the Rest.**

**A/N: Apparently I love to insinuate things between one my most favorite anime couples. Again, as was with the other fic, there is no lemon in this. Only what lemon you would like to see in your own mind. I know I have many for this particular one. Without further ado, I present…my fanfiction.**

* * *

A soft breeze rolled in through my window. The damp air felt good against the flesh of my arms. Brown and red colored leaves swirled inside the room, carried along by the gentle wind. It was autumn and the leaves all around painted a beautiful scene; much like a painter with his pallet, coloring his soul onto the easel. The metaphor worked well with the surroundings. Red leaked into brown, which in turn bled into a bronze-gold, highlighted by flecks of burgundy.

Every minute of every day was worth living. But my most favorite part of the long tiresome days was the cooling nights. The pure, sparkling white moon and the winking stars would always shine so bright in contrast to the intriguingly dark atmosphere. It was breathtakingly stunning. A work of art; a masterpiece. Each night I would go outside and sit atop the hill overlooking the entire shrine my family inherited, passed down generation by generation. My eyes would every time glance at the enclosed shed that held the Well from the elements.

Normally I would have gone by now, as was routine, but then…_he_ showed up. _Already_, I thought. _This is a bit early, still. I mean, is it that hard for a girl to get a little peace at her own home without being dragged back to…there? It's only been a…week, at most. _"Hey," His voice was like a soft caress; although light, it carried all the way to where she stood, back to him and facing the half-opened window. "Hey yourself," I greeted back, turning on my heels to better see him.

I was wearing a long _Sanrio_ shirt that came about mid-thigh and the generic khaki Capri pants. My usual staying-at-home outfit, after all, it was comfy cozy. He looked intently at me and the look he gave made me feel like he was staring straight through me. I squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze, turning my head down a bit. My stomach flopped and my body would heat up every time he would turn that penetrating glance on me. I looked up only to find his eyes, they bore with an inner light into mine.

He answered my unspoken question. "You were late. I came here to get you." He affirmed matter-of-factly, shifting his position. "Is that so," I made it a statement. I crossed my arms over my chest for emphasis. "Well, I feel that it is too early for me to come back…besides, I have other obligations than to just go 'Jewel-hunting' with you."

This wasn't necessarily but…it was fun to make him think so. Spiteful as I was being.

Alas, Tokyo seemed so boring now - what without the demons and what-not – I was starting to miss the good ol' Feudal era. The look on his face when I said it made me want – for all the world – to take it back. It was totally uncalled for. He looked so pitiful. Like a kicked puppy. He opened his mouth but thought better of it and closed it again. When it reopened, he pleaded, "Can you _please_ come back?" That caught her off guard. They must really have needed – or wanted – her back for him to…grovel. She knew what it cost him and felt terrible for being so rude. Here he was gallantly sacrificing his pride and…whatever it is he had…to beg for the greater good of their team and band of friends. And I was acting like an immature brat with no manners.

I felt that way until I heard what came out of his mouth next, very _un_like himself. "We…no, _I_…miss you. Shippo is going crazy with you not there. Saying something about how there's 'no one to protect him now'. And Sango misses you, too. But…but, those all _pale_ in comparison to how much _I've _missed you." He got a what-did-I-just-say look before quickly reiterating. "Er…that-that's not c-coming out right...forget I said anything." His eyes were downcast to his feet, the ever-long sideburns hanging in what little face she could still see. It took me a minute of incredulous gawking to fully comprehend what he said. When it finally penetrated my suddenly thick skull, I could feel heat rising up from my neck up to my hairline. I didn't need a mirror to know it was a vibrant red.

I managed to look at him, which was getting harder and harder to do, and saw that _he_ was my mirror. "Um…" There was really no point in lying or denying what my heart was screaming. "I-I really missed you, too. Ugh, you have no idea…well, apparently you do…I miss you all so much that it hurts. But…it hurts even worse…where you're concerned." Wait, what? What did I just say? I know I meant to be truthful…but not _that_ truthful. Spill my heart out, why don't I?

It was his turn to take a minute and give me a disbelieving look. The look on his face was as if he hadn't believed he heard correctly. I felt the way he looked. This was too much. I felt my eyes tearing up but I sure as hell wouldn't cry in front of him. No way, no way. Oh dammit, yes way. He saw the first tear escape and I saw that he was torn, indecision is a bitch sometimes. He took a tentative step closer, body language telling me he wasn't sure how to proceed. This was so not his area of expertise. Fighting, sure. Crying women, not a chance. Another fit of inner turmoil and his decision rang clear. His eyes shone with an internal ember of determination as he took quick-stepped strides.

He – if at all possible – yanked me into a tight embrace, as if going slow, he would change his mind. There was no going back for us now. Past the Point of No Return. Every line of my body pressed tightly against him. He cradled me in his well-toned arms, muscles straining beneath his long-sleeved traditional shirt. I bit my quivering lower lip, trying to stop the torrent that was about to pour out behind my lids. He brought his face closer, slowly, until it hovered inches from my own. I had a feeling I knew what he was doing, and realized…I didn't know if I was ready for this.

I looked at him, thinking, _How did this happen so fast? We were…just ourselves a few nights ago…and now…I know what I'm feeling but…Oh God…_ Not that I really minded. I mean, I did…without minding… It was my ethics talking. I tried looking away from him, hoping the spill of emotions wasn't showing too clearly, but he caught my chin with his hand. His hand was like a vice grip, stronger than steel. "Kagome…I've never known how to approach this…subject but…I need to tell you that…" He stopped and I caught myself thinking along the lines of, _Oh no, you don't. Keep going._ My heart was wishing for the big words. And I got them. "I…I love you, Kagome."

Although, in the way things were going, I was half-expecting it, I wasn't completely ready for it. It felt like a tangible blow. I was stunned speechless. My eyes went wide from the impact my heart took. Thoughts swirled in my head, overlapping preceding ones. My head was reeling with feelings and everything swam before my eyes. My vision blurred. Through all the incoherencies, a revelation hit me like a two-ton truck. I loved him as much as he did me. I knew I had feelings for him but I never fully grasped them…up until this moment, anyway. All those long nights of sleeping under the stars together, the battles, the memories – good and bad – I never got what we meant to each other. I would willingly give him my all, everything that I had, most of which were just unsubstantial things, things that could only be felt – sensed.

The gentle brush of fingertips brought me back to face the music. Everything around me dimmed until all that showed was the man in his red robes standing before me. He gave me a tender look, very concerned for my well-being. I had to tell him. He just poured his heart out so it was only fair that I do the same. I started off by caressing his cheek and whispering his name, "Inuyasha…" He placed his hand over mine and forced me to keep it where it was. Our hands stayed that way for a minute before he pressed it to his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat under my palm. Beating at a furious pace, like a caged hummingbird.

His head was bent towards mine and low enough that I thought if he wouldn't get on with it, I would. I stretched up on my toes to close the last couple of inches between us. My lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. I could sense his eyes going wide, tension singing up and down his arm. It didn't take him long to get with the program – long enough that I began to doubt myself, though – for he immediately rested one hand on my hip and the other gently cupping my face.

Our soft, chaste kisses become more, growing harsher and intensely more passion that it was a wonder we didn't break a sweat. In a breathy voice I managed to get out, "I…love…I love you, too." "I noticed." He breathed against my ear, snuggling into my hair. He laughed quietly and from then on I knew I would try everything to get him to laugh again. He had said an incredibly light laugh that I laughed along with him, reveling in hearing a new side of Inuyasha – the ever somber warrior.

He hugged me closer and I sighed in contentment. His pressed his warm cheek against my hair, rubbing it back and forth. I wish I could be able to stay like this forever and looking up into his golden-tinged eyes, I knew he felt the same. I dropped my head against his chest and felt him breath, in slowly and out. I could feel his heart beat against my head, rather than my hands, and when I stole a glance, I caught his heart stutter. That made me smile.

I stretched up and his breath caught and then hitched. I began playfully pulling on his ears, only ever experiencing this when he was, oh, say, stuck to a tree in a supposed slumber by a mystical arrow. His breathing returned to normal – if not slowing down even more than was usual – and his eyes closed. He had a little peaceful smile on his face, which was odd, more so than what else had gone down. Inuyasha normally hated when I messed with his ears. "What's the change?" I intoned. "Haah?" I tilted my head to the side, continuing. "Well, it's just that…you normally hate this." I stated truthfully.

He opened his eyes slowly and placed his heated hands on top of mine for the second time this night. He transferred both of my hands into one of his and brought our intertwined hands to his lips. He kissed each of my fingertips and looked me dead in the eye as he did it. I could feel color staining my cheeks as I fought to maintain eye contact. In the next second I felt a rush of air and was swooped up and into his arms. "Wha--?" I started, and then saw where he was intending on going with this. _Kyaaaaa!!!_

He made a beeline for…_my bed_! Inuyasha jumped and landed lithely, not even the springs made any noise. I was pinned underneath him with barely enough space to breath.

I could feel through the sheer fabric that his body was happy to be where it was. In a matter of heartbeats he began kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His hands roamed everywhere on my body and it felt…amazingly good. I gripped his red robes and wished for nothing more than to rip them and reveal his smooth, muscular bod—_eep!_ What the hell was I thinking? His hands went along every curve of my body, never breaking his lip contact, as I combed my hands through his incredibly long, luscious locks.

He turned us so we were both on our sides together and brought my leg up and around him, resting comfortably on his hip. Throughout the whole night there was more love and animal passion. But nothing ever escalated to more than what it was. By this time, he had removed the top of his outfit so he was lying bare and scrumptious looking on my comforter. Did I mention that my shirt had been riding continuously upward, perilously close to coming off? Oh, guess I failed to say that, then. My hands raked and trailed over his well-built stomach and chest eagerly and _god_ did he feel good. Great eye-candy, I tell you what. Each time we touched a small shiver sent a tremor throughout his entire body with what I presumed was pleasure. It was for me.

After a while, the mood dimmed down some and I was just laying there, head relaxed on his chest. He became my makeshift pillow; I think my actual pillow got thrown off sometime ago. Inuyasha was absent-mindedly twirling a strand of my hair, staring off into space. The thing that charged us, animated us, before was now laying dormant, waiting to pounce and strike again. As dopey as this sounds, I gazed longingly at him. I don't know what is weirder; me falling for a man with dog ears and demon blood or the fact that I could care less about what he really was.

I kissed his bulging bicep which brought him out of his trance long enough for him to look down and give me a brilliant, heart-shattering smile. Major lip action ensued that one. Not exactly like I want to contest to _that_ particular brand of showing-your-feelings, I quite enjoyed it. "You know what?" I asked between the lesser kisses. "Huh?" He grunts. I relay my earlier thoughts about what I found weird. He burst into laughter at that. "It's not meant to be funny!" I said indignantly. He turns his mirth down a notch, reigning in a giant grin. "Yeah, I know but…_your_ funny when you try to act all tough and serious. A wet kitten has the same effect," Tch. The nerve of this guy. He's lucky I don't toss his ass out. Not that I could ever do that. His smile dimmed around the edges. "Hey, I was just kidding, you can wipe off that expression now." He laughed at my mock-enraged face. It was fun to pull that.

It fell silent once again. It was a comfortable quiet, though. Everything had become more comfortable with Inuyasha now. All thought there was this one huge issue that had to be addressed. It kept gnawing at the back of my head like a nagging mother to a young child. "Inuyasha…am I…am I just…" Forget this. "Am I just Kikyo's replacement?" I blurted out. His body went rigid from shock. Clearly, he did not see this coming. Silence…and then---"_What_?" He stresses the word hard and leaped off my bed. There was a cold space where he left. "How could you say that? Think it?" Anger is evident in his tone but all I could see was the hurt and pain in his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry…you know I just had to ask it! All this time…you – she...and then you come…we…GOD! This is too confusing…please, for the sake of my sanity; just give me a straight yes-or-no answer." I couldn't back down so easily. Looking in his face, he understood but at the same time didn't.

By the time it penetrated, fully and completely, his face softened just a little bit. He came closer and crumpled at the foot of my bed, this time the springs creaked softly. He sighed and folded his hand into his hands. My body yearned for his warmth, and his whispering sweet nothings into my ear, the way he had only done for me, tonight. He sighed again, head drooping lower and bobbing back up ever so slightly, a whoosh of air escaping his lips. "Didn't mean to snap," He mumbled, voice muffled by the wall his hair had put up around him. I crawled over to him and hugged him around his broad shoulders, cradling my head against his neck and shoulder. His stiffness went away, chased away by me and my willing it to go. It felt good thinking like that so I would just keep thinking it. "No, no. This was my fault after all. Not that it would have changed anything," He looked up at me quizzically. "What I mean is…with the way you…_we_…were…Well, I should have known better. After all…it was like I could sense it…could _feel_ it." That last bit brought a smile to his face. His back muscles stiffened and then he playfully tackled me back to where we were. Everything returned to how it originally was. All had righted itself once his warmth permeated back to me, seeping through my clothes. All in all, it had been a good night. A night that was…so different from the rest…

* * *

**A/N: Okay…don't ask me where her mom, grandpa, and Souta were…they disappeared…or were just…"conveniently absent" – gone away on a short vacation.**

**I know that's stupid but just go with it, please. ^_^**


End file.
